


Nightmares

by WanderingSoulofTime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoulofTime/pseuds/WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Surviving is only half of the battle. Despite everything, all the joys and happiness that come during the day, night has its own share of dangers for the young prince. Despite everything, he's still haunted by his past.





	Nightmares

Quiet sobs escaped him as he sat in his room, the small nightlight keeping the edges of darkness away. His horns stood tall, his body quite tall and muscular, more from training and exercise than genetics that had blessed him. However, despite being far  too old for one, he still kept a nightlight, more as a means to keep the nightmares that plagued him away.

  


Yet it seemed all for naught, as he shook in his bed, the occasional trickle of fire flickering on his hands before extinguishing itself. He cast a cautious gaze to the clock by his side, it reading  three in the morning. With a sigh, he prepared to lay down,  hoping for an easy rest, however t he lingering dreams prevented him from doing anything but gaze up at the ceiling. Minutes ticked by, painfully slow as the wind seemed almost dead this night, the only sounds coming from the faint humming of the air conditioner.

  


She walked in when the clock read three and a quarter. Her eyes peered into the room for a second, widening in surprise when his eyes glanced back.

  


“What are you doing up so late?” She whispered.

  


“I could say the same to you.” He replied, a half-hearted smile making its way to his face, before falling off. She was silent for a few seconds, observing her saddened sibling, placing a dainty hand upon the wooden door. 

  


“Another nightmare?” She asked, the door creaking as it was pushed open.”I thought-” 

  


“It happens sometimes still, Chara. The medicines help, but...” He stopped, looking at the darkness, as though a beast lay within. “They don’t stop everything.” He sat up in his bed, the bed creaking under his movements. His hands sat upon his lap as he looked at her, the posters behind her his main focus. 

  


There was silence between the two before she walked in, the door clicking shut behind her. “Anything I can do to help?” A shaken head was her response, as his ears flopped from side to side with the motion.

  


“ I don’t think there’s much anyone can do.” He  muttered. . “Its my demons, my past.”  He gave her a look, his mouth opened to say something, before he felt the darkness wrap around him. He barely even registered the faint voice of his sister as he plummeted into the dream. 

  


“Asriel?” 

  


_ Screaming children fled as the snow covered town was burning. Water pooled in puddles, as people tried in vain to put out ever growing fires. The first building consumed was the famous Grillby’s, the ashes of it spilling and staining nearby sources of water black with ash. Dust mixed in the air as parents cried out for their children, some cries stopping short as their owner crumbled to dust. He stood in the middle of all the chaos, a small golden flower, with a large grin on his face, his vines crushing some poor unfortunate souls that got too close. _

  


_ A single flex, a single squeeze, and they crumpled to dust before him, his laugh all the sweeter as armor chinked to the ground, weapons clanking noisily. _

  


“Asriel. Asriel!” Her voice called out, causing him to regain his senses, his face wet for some reason. He held a hand up to his eyes, finding salty tears falling down. He turned his attention to Chara, her eyes looking alarmed. “Are you alright?”

  


There was a second of hesitation, of thought that went into the boy’s mind before he just threw his arms around her, surprising her as he held on tight. Held back tears finally burst forth, as she returned the hug. 

  


“It haunts me, Chara.” He sobbed out. “All I've done...every monster I killed, every building I’ve destroyed, it just...visits me in my dreams.” She said nothing, only patting his back as he continued on. “No matter how many sessions, no matter how many medicines...It’s always there, a reminder..” He gasped out, trying his best to keep his composure, it failing miserably as he broke down into tears. She frowned, giving his back gentle rubs as he released his pain. Apologies towards those who had fallen, cries and begging for forgiveness from those he wrong escaped him. It wasn’t unusual for the prince, it became a pattern she was used to.

  


She frowned at the thought, shaking her head, causing Asriel to pull away, looking ashamed. She looked at his eyes, already dripping with fresh tears as he held out a shaking hand, an apology forming on his lips. She grit her teeth for a second, memories of a stupid plan made in a garden surfacing, his hesitance being heard but ignored. 

  


“ Chara, I’m so-”  He stopped however by Chara letting out a huff. 

  


“ It’s not you.” She said, her fingers clenching tight.  The memories continued, a goat child crying, begging her not to continue the plan. ”  I just wish  I could do more.” She muttered, looking at the ground in front of her. “Instead, all  I  can do is be a shoulder..”

  


“But that helps a lot, Chara.”

  


“It doesn’t help enough!” She shouted, startling him, her body shaking. “You have to deal with this pain, all these memories..” She turned quiet. “All because of some stupid kid who wanted to save the monsters.” She grit her teeth. “So I want to help, but I can’t do anything!” She screamed, running a hand through her hair, causing it to look frazzled and messy, Asriel watching in surprise, a hand already reaching out to try and stop her.   
  
“Chara, don-” She gave him a pained glare, her hands clenched in frustration. She looked like she was about to yell at the goat child, her fury about to explode outwards. However, her fire burned itself out at the last second, sorrow making its ways into her expression as she buried her face within her hands.

  


“You don’t deserve this.” She cried out, the faintest of tears making its way downwards. “If anything, i deserve it more than you. If I hadn’t carried out that stupid plan, we all would’ve been better off. You, mom, dad...” She let out a sniffle before she wiped away the salty tears. “It would’ve been better had we never met.”

 

A second’s hesitance filled the room, as the goat prince was rightfully confused. He sat next her, slowly wrapping his arms around the saddened girl. “If it wasn’t for your plan, we wouldn’t be here in the first place. We wouldn’t be free.” He whispered kindly, squeezing her in a warm embrace, which caused her to stiffen a bit, before her body slowly loosened up. “Besides, what I did was my own fault.” He sighed out. “No one else. Everything I did as Flowey was just that, things I did.”

  


“You help me out a lot by being there, Chara.” He spoke softly. “You help ease my pain, help me feel better about my past. You help me feel strong, even in the darkest of times.” She sniffled in response.

  


“Here I am being the crybaby now.” She muttered bitterly. “After all those times of me calling you that..” He chuckled a bit, squeezing her gently. “I just wish I could do something more to help.”

  


“Just talk with me, Chara. Just listen.” He spoke calmly. “It really does help in the end.”

  


“If you say so.” She carefully worked her way out of the sibling’s hug, standing a few feet from the bed. “I just...wish it was me sometimes, you know? I deserve it after all.”  
  
“You don’t.” He stated firmly. “You just wanted to save us all. We both didn’t know this would have happened back then.”

  


“It doesn’t make it right.” She snapped back.

  


“No, but holding on to the past won’t help anyone.” He said, looking down at his bed. “Trust me, I know.” She looked at him, her hands laying limp by her sides. The realization slowly dawned in, her head turning downwards. She slowly approached, giving him a firm hug, refusing to let go. He gave a half hearted smile. “See? You do help.”

  


“Oh, shut up.” She grumbled, before pulling away. “You going to be alright?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He cast a glance towards the clock, the number four glowing bright in the darkness. “You should head to bed.”  
  
“You first.” She smugly replied, crossing her arms. “You need it more than I do.” He gave a chuckle at that, as he slowly lowered his head onto the soft pillow. A yawn escaped him, slowly after echoed by Chara, who grumbled. He snickered at her annoyed look, his eyelids getting heavy.  
  
“Goodnight, Chara.” He muttered sleepily.

  


“Goodnight, Asriel.” She repeated, watching with careful eyes as the prince slowly drifted off. She gave another yawn, trying in vain to stop it with her hands, before she left the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for beta reading this. Some errors might still be there, so let me know.


End file.
